Seventh Year Again
by Gryffindor's Flight
Summary: Sirius Black is on the loose, and I, Melaina Porter, am sent back to Hogwarts- undercover. Dealing with Professors, ugly cats, prats, monsters, and trying to not get killed, I've come to the conclusion life doesn't really agree with me. LONG HIATUS.
1. Mornings Not My Thing

**A/N: HELLO, FRIENDS. I have Chapter 1~ It's not THAT different, but there's a little change. R&R~  
>Chapter 1<strong>

_A woman with long, black hair hugs me with a smile. Her face is blurred, faded. "It's your first day, sweetie!" A little boy pouts, his face a little clearer than the woman's._

_"Not fair! I want to go now!" he says._

_A man with messy, dark hair hugs the little boy. "Don't worry, son. You'll be going next year." His son is still upset._

_"Bye!" The man's son waves at me as I board the train._

_Like skipping tracks, the entire image blurs. I stand at the stairs of what appears to be the Gryffindor common room. "Evans! Go out with me!" a teenage boy with black hair proposes to a girl with flaming waves._

_"No, James! How many times do I have to say this? You've been bothering for me about this for five years! Give it a rest!" Her long, red hair whips around as she angrily stomped up the stairs, past me._

_"Can you tell your br-"_

_ BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.  
><em>  
>I groaned. The dream flew away from my grasp, like every other time. I've been having this dream repeatedly. I never get farther than this. Something tells me that it unlocks something. But, it's always <em>something.<em> I'm never sure. Letting the dream go once again, I mutter to myself,"Damn. Why do I have to get up at five in the morning?" I rolled over to turn off my alarm when I fell off my bed. Cursing, I threw my sheets back onto the bed and flicked my wand at my alarm, silencing it. I sighed in relief and trudged to the bathroom.

I splashed water on my face, trying to wake myself up a bit. My bathroom was simple. White tiles and white paint. The shower had white tiles with a swirly transparent blue threading through it. It kind of looked like wisps of smoke. On my sink, I had my toothbrush and toothpaste, like normal people. I have no idea why I'm telling you about my bathroom. Anyways, I did my daily routine. When I finally cracked open my eyes, my hair just... I can't even tell you how horrible it looked. I was tempted to just grab my wand and straighten the hell out of it, but I just tied it up into a sloppy ponytail. _Eh, I'll deal with it later._I headed out to my kitchen of my flat.

I walked into my flat, yawning. The small living room was painted a light blue, but everything else, except my room, was painted white. My room was a champagne gold with a scarlet trim. True Gryffindor. I had a black, three person sofa and a love chair facing a TV. There was a coffee table next to the sofa, carrying a couple of books and a bamboo plant my mum got me. In the middle of my living room, an Iris Message was waiting.

"From Anastasia Chloe Monroe," a female voice informed. Stacey's face appeared, a smile across her face.

"Hey, Stacey! What's up?" Stacey was the daughter of the Goddess of Rainbows, Iris. That allowed her to not need to add more drachmas for longer IMs. She had long, brown hair that cascaded down in waves. Her eyes were hazel with hints of gold that sparkled. She could have any kind of hair color and eye color, being Iris' daughter, but she liked this look the best.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that your brother found his mom."

"Oh, he's back? Thank Mer— the gods! I'm glad Percy's okay." Percy Jackson was my 13 year old brother. Recently, I found out that he was my half brother. He looked a bit like me. Green eyes and black hair. "And how are you? You're healthy, right?"

Stacey sighed. "Yes, Melaina! I'm fine! You really need to stop beating yourself up over that!"

"But, you could have died! And, it would have been my fault. You got hurt, and it was all my fault."

"Mel, it was over five years ago! You were 16, and you were fighting off a monster yourself! Stop being so stupid! It's been five years already. You are 21 now. Stop beating yourself up. And, besides, I wasn't permanently damaged! Just a small scar."

My left eye twitched. "A small scar? It stretches to the beginning of your rib cage to your left hip!"

Stacey gave a small yawn. I checked my watch quickly and noticed it was 5:27 AM, almost time for me to go to work. "Stacey, I need to go to work. Go to sleep, it must be 12 over in New York. Talk to you later!" I waved a hand through the rainbow and popped a piece of bread into my toaster.

Walking back to my room, I yawned. _Being an Auror is tiring,_I thought. I put on casual dark blue robes. Under, I just had some Muggle clothes, but no one needs to know that.

I heard my toaster ding, so I went back to eat my breakfast. Now that I have some time, I'm going to clear some things up for you. Yes, I am a witch. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I graduated and began training as an Auror. I finished the 3 year training, and I am now a full fledged Auror. And, yes, I am also a demigod. From 13 to 17 years of age, I went to Camp Half Blood during the summer. I visit from time to time now, but I don't really go that often.

My name is Melaina Porter. My past has been a bit patchy. I don't remember much from my earlier years. All I know is what I said above. And that I have a sister named Aurora.

But, enough about that stuff. I've got to get to work. I Apparated to the Auror Office. Rufus Scrimgeour was the head of the Auror Office. When I appeared, Scrimgeour headed towards me.

"Porter, I have a mission for you." His scarred face was unreadable.

"Er... What is it?" Scrimgeour always seemed to make things a bit dramatic, but maybe I was just imagining it.

"You're going back to Hogwarts."

"Uh... What?" I'm going back? Why? Oh, Merlin. It's because of yesterday. You know, nobody really remembers every spell from school. And, it's been four years. I don't have a great memory-

"As you know, tomorrow is September 1st, the beginning of the school year." I nodded slowly. I didn't really know where he was going with this. "You are going back to Hogwarts as a Seventh year. But, you are going to be disguised. Your name will be Melaina Parker."

"Celestia Parker? That's not very different from Porter..."

He ignored my words and continued. "We figured it'd be too difficult to keep you transfigured, so you'll just go looking like you normally do. It would be too easy for you to get caught. Here is the list of textbooks and supplies you'll need. And, your Head Girl badge."

"Wait, so Dumbledore knows? Who else knows?"

"Only Dumbledore, but possibly Professor McGonagall."

"Why am I going back?"

"You know that Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. Azkaban sent dementors to Hogwarts to try to catch Black, because he is after Harry Potter. It's your job to keep Potter safe. From Black and the dementors."

"Why me? Tonks could've gone!"

"Tonks is on a mission." Then, he swept away, leaving me gaping. _I'm going to Seventh year again. And, I'm Head Girl again. And, I have to keep the Chosen One safe._

But, wouldn't people recognize me? Even though I haven't been to Hogwarts in four years, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh year might recognize me. And, the teachers, too!

_It's already too late. Let's hope that they forgot._

I Apparated home to get my stuff into my trunk. From the back of my closet, I found my Gryffindor robes. _I'm going back to Hogwarts. _I smiled, remembering the memories. How I would skip breakfast with my friends, and then sneak into the kitchens. How I would bother my sister, Aurora, while she studied for her NEWTs.

I dropped my robes in horror as I realized. _I'm going to have to take the NEWTs_ again!

**A/N: So. Just to help you guys not be so confused:**

**Melaina Porter is her REAL name. Celestia Parker is her FAKE name_. Thank you for sticking with me!_**_  
><em>


	2. The Train

**Chapter 2**  
>I walked briskly through the crowds of Muggles, my trolley trailing behind me. <em>Platform 7... Platform 8... Platform 9!<em>

Standing at the entrance, a couple of teenagers were talking to each other. They all had trolleys, and most of them carried an owl. I could guess they were all wizards and witches. "Er, excuse me." They moved out of the way. I took a cautious glance around, and then I confidently walked through.

I boarded the already filling train. In every compartment I looked in, they were full. "Oops, sorry!"

"Get the bloody hell out!" I quickly closed the compartment door as I witnessed two teens snogging... Well, it looked more like they were trying to suck the other's face off.

I reached the last compartment and slowly opened the door. The only person present was a sleeping man. His face looked young, but his hair had strands of gray. He seemed to be littered with scars. His robes were old and patched. On the luggage rack above him, his small case read,"Professor R. J. Lupin".

_Hm. He must be the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor._I sat back in my seat on the right side of the compartment. I put my things on the luggage rack above me and held my owl cage. I owned a Barred Owl by the name of Helia. I heard voices of three children coming. The door opened, and a boy with messy black hair entered. A girl with bushy brown hair followed, and a boy with red hair, obviously a Weasley, took the end.

"Oh, hello," I greeted cheerfully.

"Hello. Um, not to be rude, but who are you ? I'm Hermione Granger." the girl questioned.

"I'm Ce— Melaina Chang. I'm a transfer student from America, but I lived here until I moved there. I'm also Head Girl."

"But, why would you be Head Girl if you just got here?" the red head asked. "Oh, I'm Ron Weasley," he added.

"Well, I suppose he's heard of my reputation. It's nice to meet you, Ron."

"Do you know what house you're in?" the boy with the lightning scar and glasses asked. "I'm Harry Potter."

"Yes, I know. I'm in Gryffindor." I smiled proudly.

"Oh, we're in Gryffindor as well!" Hermione said.

I smiled again and checked my watch. "Oh, I need to go up front for the Prefect and Head meeting. I'll be back in a few."

I walked to the front of the train. There were already a few people there. There was a red haired teen with his chest stuck out, a shiny Head Boy badge on display.

He greeted me... Sort of. "Who are you?"

"I'm Melaina Chang, Head Girl."

"I've never seen you before. I'm Percy Weasley, Head Boy."

_Ron's brother... Oh crap, don't remember me. _"I'm new here."

"Prefects, here are your schedules. Follow them accordingly, please," Percy said. I handed out the timetables. Percy continued talking about the duties of a Prefect.

After Percy was done with his,"Duty Perfection" speech, I headed back to my compartment.

"Don't let that thing out! Get out of here!"

"Ron, don't!"

I opened the door, and everything went quiet. "Well, don't let me ruin the fun. As you were." I sat back in my seat. I looked a Professor Lupin. His mouth was slightly agape. _He looks kind of cute like— Woah, wait, what? Did I just think that? Oh Merlin.  
><em>  
>I just shook my head and joined in on the conversation. I was absentmindedly scratching Crookshank's ears. The plump witch with the cart full of food visited our compartment around one o' clock.<p>

"D'you think we should wake him up?" Ron asked, looking at Professor Lupin.

"Er— Professor? Excuse me— Professor?" Hermione said.

I shook his arm lightly. Nothing.

"Don't worry, dears. If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver." The witch handed Harry a stack of Cauldron Cakes, and he passed them around to the rest of us.

As it started to rain during the afternoon, we were visited by three other Third years. The first was a sneering, pale boy. He had platinum blond hair and cold gray eyes. There were two goons behind him.

"Well, look who it is," the blond boy said. His drawl made me dislike him almost immediately. "Potty and the Weasel." The two goons behind him laughed. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" From his blazon, I could see he was a Slytherin.

Ron stood up abruptly, and I jumped up if he needed to be held back. "Who are you?" the Slytherin asked.

I smiled, quickly realizing my advantage. "I'm Melaina Chang, Head Girl."

Suddenly, Professor Lupin snorted, and all attention turned to him. "Who's that?"

"New teacher," Harry said, standing up. "What were you saying, Malfoy?"

He glared at all of us, and then he turned to his friends. "C'mon," he muttered.

We all returned to our seats as the Slytherins disappeared. "I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year. I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family, I'm going to get a hold of his head and—" Ron punched the air repeatedly.

Hermione warned Ron about Professor Lupin, but he was still asleep, his mouth still slightly open.

Two more hours passed until the lanterns flickered on. I looked out the window, but all I could see were sheets of pouring rain.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said, trying to take a look out the window. My stomach growled at the thought of the feast. The train seemed to slow down. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast..."

"We can't be there yet," said Hermione. I agreed.

"So why're we stopping?" Okay, so he had a point. The train came to a halt, jolting me out of my seat. The lanterns were extinguished, and we were engulfed with darkness.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"What's happening?" I asked, simultaneously.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!" Hermione said, pain in her voice.

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno."

"I don't think so," I said. "Highly unlikely. Maybe they stopped for something."

Ron wiped the window and looked outside. "I think people are coming aboard..."

The door suddenly opened. "Sorry— d'you know what's going on?— Ouch— Sorry—"

"Hullo, Neville," I heard Harry greet.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea— sit down—"

I heard Crookshanks screech and a howl of pain. I could only guess that Neville tried to sit on him.

"Agh, no! Don't sit on me!" I said, pushing him to the spot next me.

Hermione said she'd go check with the driver. I then heard two squeals of pain when she opened the door.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron—"

"Come in and sit down—"

"Not here!" Harry yelled. Ginny probably tried sitting on him. "I'm here!"

"Ouch!"

"No! _Lumos!_" I said, lighting up my wand.

"Quiet!" I turned my head towards Professor Lupin's corner, also where the sound came from.

I silently put out my wand as he held some crackling flames in his palm. "Stay where you are." His voice was very hoarse and tired.

The door opened right as he reached for it. A ghastly, dark robed... thing stood, a fearful cold swept into the room. I froze up, knowing exactly what it was.

_A dementor!_ Of course, I knew that dementors were coming, but, seriously, they are creepy.

Suddenly, Harry went rigid. He fell off his seat and started twitching uncontrollably.

_Think of something happy. Think of something happy... Percy? Stacey? Camp Half-Blood? Being an Auror? __Aurora? Aurora._ My sister had shunned me when she realized that I was a demigod. Or so I thought. She was just upset that she couldn't do anything. I would be in danger, in harm's way. And she couldn't do anything. We were very close before my 13th birthday. For three years, she was distant until my near-death experience shook her awake. We're closer than ever now. She went on as a Healer, and, as you know, I chose to be an Auror.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

But, the dementor did not move. _C'mon. Aurora hugging me after 3 years. Aurora hugging me after 3 years. Do it!  
><em>  
>I stood up and yelled,"<em>Expecto Patronum!<em>" A silvery wolf shot out of my wand. The dementor glided away.

"Harry! Harry!" I slapped his face once. I was kneeling next to Hermione and Ron.

After Hermione started to slap him, he awoke. I handed his glasses back to him. To Professor Lupin, I said,"I'm going to go check with the driver. Unless you want to do that."

"I'll do it." I was about to give them all chocolate that I had in my pocket when he took some out himself. I stuffed it back in. He broke some pieces of chocolate and handed them to us.

"Thanks," I said. I decided to see if the other students were okay. After he left and made sure Harry was alright, I walked through the corridor, looking into the compartments. In Malfoy's compartment, I noticed he was shivering in a corner.

When he noticed me, he told me to "get the bloody hell out".

I rolled my eyes and continued to peer into the compartments. When I came back, Professor Lupin had also returned. The remainder of the trip was spent silent.

When we got to the platform at Hogsmeade, I saw Hagrid guiding the first years. _I wonder if Hagrid still has Aragog... _I shivered slightly at the thought of the gigantic spider. The rain was still pouring.

Harry's carriage with Ron and Hermione was full, so I went to the next one.

The only one inside of it was Professor Lupin. I sat down quietly, not knowing what to do when you're sitting next to a teacher you barely know. And it was oh-so awkward. _Could this get anymore awkward?_

My stomach growled audibly, and I wanted to bash my head against the carriage wall. _J__ust did. _I took my chocolate and broke off a piece. I threw it into my mouth and rewrapped the chocolate. I returned it to my pocket when he said,"When did you learn how to cast a Patronus?"

"My mom taught me," I lied. It was actually part of my Auror training. "She thought it would be a fun spell to teach me. It took me a month to get the hang of it."

He chuckled and said,"Well, it took me time to do it correctly as well."

"Really? Tut, tut, tut. You're the DADA Professor. I expected better." I tried to keep a straight face, but I burst out laughing at the same time.

As I stepped out of the carriage, I heard Malfoy's delighted voice. "You _fainted_, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley? Did the scary old dementor frighten you too, Weasley?"

I scowled. I opened my mouth to say something when Professor Lupin said,"Is there a problem?"

Malfoy turned to Professor Lupin and said,"Oh, no— er—_Professor_," words dripping in sarcasm.

_Slytherins like him are jackasses. Reminds me of my years._ We entered the Great Hall, minus Hermione and Harry, because McGonagall called them. I walked to the Gryffindor table and saw the only opening was next to Fred and George Weasley. There was no way to avoid it. I remembered them from the time when they were first years. They were big troublemakers then, and I doubt they've changed their ways now. _Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me. Please don't remember me._I slid in next to them and tried to not attract any attention.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and said,"Hmm?"

"Hey, Georgie, doesn't she remind you of someone?"

_Shit._"Who?" I asked innocently. "I've never been here before. First time. I was sorted earlier."

"Oh, a Seventh year during our first," George said.

"Really? Then why are you the Head Girl?" Fred asked.

"Dunno," I simply said.

"What's your name?"

"Melaina Chang." I nearly said Celestia again.

The Sorting went by with Harry and Hermione still not showing their faces. Only after the Sorting did they come out. They sat next to Ron.

Dumbledore said his speech, explaining the dementors, Sirius Black's escape, and the two new teachers. I clapped hard for Professor Lupin and Hagrid.

"Let the feast begin!"

_Oh... Food! _Fred and George chatted with me. They asked me to try some of their candy, but I politely declined... Sort of. Never eat their stuff. It will kill you. Okay, so maybe not kill you, but you'll become the laughingstock of the school, until the Weasley twins strike again.

"I will not eat your candy! I can just tell something's wrong with it!"

"Oh, come on. How do you know?" George asked.

"Fine. I'll eat it after you eat the same piece that you offered me."

Both of the twins looked at the piece and then looked at each other.

"Damn, you're good," they said, simultaneously.

"What's the effect anyway?"

"You were going to grow boils," Fred said.

"Classic," I replied.

They turned their heads as I basically told them that I was like them, too.

"Head Girl?" Fred started.

"Troublemaker?" George finished.

"Oh, please. I'm not Percy, but it doesn't mean I won't be taking my job seriously." Their mouths were still slightly open, so I picked up the candy. I tried to throw it into Fred's mouth, but I missed and hit his left cheek.

"Hey!"

"So close," I said, laughing.

The Head Boy and Head Girl quarters were familiar. They were the same as before. The large common room still had the large, comfy sofa. I tried to move the sofa, but it was stuck. I smiled. My charm was still on it. The last time I was Head Girl, the Head Boy liked to move the sofa around, which totally pissed me off. So, I had charmed it to stick to the floor.

The common room had two tables for studying. There was no use for more, really. It looked really homey with the fire flickering warmly. Percy was probably in his room, so I headed to mine.

"Head Girl" was written on a plaque nailed to the door. My room's walls were bare, but I had plenty of things to fill it up with. There was a small closet and some shelves for my things. A bed with red sheets was in the corner. Just like I remember it.

After I was content with my decorating, I changed into my pajamas. I flopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, only thinking one thing:

_This is going to be a long year._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 2 for you! Just to clear it up, Celestia Jang is her real name! Only Dumbledore knows she's undercover! R&R!**_  
><em>


	3. Wolfsbane and Giant Spiders

**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter! I've been a bit busy. But here's chapter 3!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I fixed my tie and darted into the hall. I slid in next to Fred and asked,"Where's George?"

He pointed, and George sat next to me. "Crap, I'm trapped," I deadpanned.

"So, Lainey—"

"Oh Merlin's balls, you did not just call me that."

"Yes, Lainey, I did. Now, can you kick Malfoy's arse over there? He's being a prat."

I turned around to see Malfoy put a hand to his forehead and bend backward dramatically. The whole Slytherin table exploded with laughter.

"As much as I want to, I can't just bust him because that. And besides, I don't think you would ask anybody to do your dirty work."

"True."

"I don't know why he's acting like he didn't bat an eye at the dementor."

I heard a shriek. "Hey, Potter! Potter! The dementors are coming, Potter! _Woooooooo!_"

He sat next to George. "New third-year course schedules. What's up with you, Harry?"

"Malfoy," Ron said, sitting next to Harry.

I turned around with George to see Malfoy faint again.

"That little git. He wasn't so cocky last night when the dementors were down at our end of the train. Came running into our compartment, didn't he, Fred?"

"Nearly wet himself."

"You must've kicked him out, because when I was checking on the other compartments, I saw him shivering, curled up into ball." I whipped my head towards the Slytherins as a heard another bout of laughter.

"I wasn't too happy myself. They're horrible things, those dementors," George said.

"Sort of freeze your insides, don't they?" said Fred.

"You didn't pass out, did you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Forget it, Harry. Dad had to go out to Azkaban one time, remember, Fred? And he said it was the worst place he'd ever been; he came back all weak and shaking... They suck the happiness out of a place, dementors. Most of the prisoners go mad in there."

"Anyway, we'll see how happy Malfoy looks after our first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, first game of the season, remember?"

I took a bite of my sausage and looked over at Fred. "What? Does Slytherin suck?" Obviously, I knew Slytherin sucked, but _Melaina _didn't know that.

"Very. Harry and Malfoy are both Seekers."

Turning to Harry, I said,"Harry, you have to win. You have to. Just... win."

"She's sounds like McGongall, doesn't she, George?"

I picked up a piece of cereal and tossed it at him. "Hey, I am very unique, okay? I am a snowflake. Delicate and pure... And whatnot."

"Sure," they said simultaneously. They started throwing cereal at me as a comeback.

"If you don't stop, I'm going to hex your balls off!"

"Yup, definitely delicate." I laughed. Feeling like I was being stared at, my eyes slid up to glance at the High Table. I looked away immediately when I saw Lupin's eyes. _He could've been looking at Fred or George. Or Harry. Not me._I finished breakfast and hurried to Potions.

* * *

><p><em>God, I hate Snape,<em> I thought as I gathered ingredients from the cupboard. _The Wolfsbane Potion is really complex, and he's letting us take a shot at it? Is he nuts? _

I returned to the cauldron and spoke to my partner, Audrey Lance. "Um, do you want to cut the Mandrake or pluck the Wolfsbane petals?" She smiled at me, her auburn hair swishing around.

"Loosen up; I won't bite you. Melaina, you can pluck the leaves."

Even though she told me to relax, it was immensely awkward. I plucked exactly 17 petals and threw them in, one by one. After, I mixed clock-wise twice and counterclock-wise thrice.

I would tell you more about the potion making, but it would make you fall asleep faster than Binns droning on and on and on...

Anyways, we were done by the end of class, the potion looking bright green, like it was supposed to.

"Well, it looks good now... But, there's going to be plenty of time to mess that up." I laughed with Audrey as we walked out of class. The potion is going to take a week to complete, and we have to go to class at 2:00 AM tomorrow to add stuff.

"What are you going to do during break?" she asked.

"I don't know. Read?"

"You can hang out with me if you want." Her offer made me smile.

"Don't your other friends want to hang out with you?"

"Well, I have a lot of friends, but I don't really have any close friends."

"Okay, so you're telling me that you've been here for 7 years, but you don't have close friends?"

"No, I got here in my 4th year. Everyone already had their close-knit group, so I was basically alone."

"Okay... Well... what do you want to do?" I asked.

She thought for a moment, and then a big smile slowly spread across her face. "How about a game of Wizard's Chess?"

* * *

><p>"Ugh! You win again!"<p>

"Audrey, I've been playing all my life. It's called skill."

"Again! I will win against you at least once!"

"Good luck on that."

We played another game, me winning again. I heard three children climbing into the Gryffindor common room.

"He's going to die, Hermione! You saw the cup!"

"And it doesn't look like the Grim!"

"Wait, hold on," I said, abandoning our game. "Who's going to die?"

Audrey got up with me. "Who saw the Grim?"

"Harry's going to die! There was the Grim in his tea cup."

I rolled my eyes. "You were at Divination? Please, that's a load of rubbish!"

Hermione went to my side. "Thank you!"

"Trelawney always predicts a death omen for someone every year. In fact, my partner thought she had a Grim in her cup, but she's alive and healthy," Audrey added. Harry looked frustrated, probably tired of people saying he was going to die. Ron just looked disbelieving.

"Er..." Gosh, this place is full of awkward moments, isn't it? "Um... Want to join us?"

* * *

><p>At lunch, Audrey said she had to go ask Professor McGonagall something and left early. <em>Maybe I should go talk to Hagrid.<em> I remembered Hagrid, and there's a big chance he remembers me. And I don't really need him calling me Celestia.

"Hey, Hagrid!" I found him with Buckbeak.

"Is tha' yeh, Celestia? I haven' seen yeh fer 4 years!" He gave me a big bear hug.

"H-Hagrid, I can't breath!"

"Er, sorry about tha'. What brings yeh ter Hogwarts?"

"Um... Yeah, about that... Um, you know Sirius Black is on the loose, right? Well, I'm here as Melaina Chang. Dumbledore knows. You can't tell anybody." So, yeah. I was rambling. Hey, I'm not good with words, so bugger off. "I'm here to protect Harry, you know?"

"Well, I'm glad tha' yeh're protectin' Harry. Yeh're someone I trust."

I nodded. "So, you're a professor now."

"I know! I'm excited ter teach all the third-years. I've got some Hippogriffs!"

"Oh, cool."

"Remember Aragog? His wife, Magog, died last year. He was so upset. Didn' eat fer a while."

"I'm sorry, Hagrid." I checked my watch. "Merlin's bullocks! I gotta get to DADA! Bye, Hagrid!"

"Bye, Cele- Er, Melaina!"

* * *

><p>I entered the classroom and sat down in the 4th row, all the way to the right. I checked the clock in the classroom and realized I was 10 minutes early. <em>My watch is so annoying.<em> My fingers absentmindedly drummed the table as I waited. I stared out the window, waiting for someone to come in. _I wonder what Stacey is doing. Probably painting a picture of a rainbow... Oh god. What if she sends me an Iris message? I'll be screwed! I need to—_

"You're here early."

"Holy shit!" I nearly jumped out of my seat. My hand reached for my wand, but I realized it was just Professor Lupin. "I'm sorry! For cursing, I mean. It's a reflex."

He chuckled. "You scared me!" I said, blushing furiously.

"No need to be jumpy, Miss Chang. Who could it have been?"

"It could've been Sirius Black, for all we know."

He stopped smiling. I was afraid I said something wrong, so I changed subjects. "So, what are we learning today?" I put my bag next to my seat. I went to the front row and sat on the desk in front of his.

"Be patient, Miss Chang. I'm sure you can wait for 5 minutes."

I pouted, and he chuckled again. A few Slytherins entered, so I went back to my seat. It then hit me: _I just flirted with my teacher. _

_It didn't count did it? No, just... just harmless conversation. Ha... hahaha... Yeah... Harmless conversation._

Right?


	4. Deluding My Friends

**A/N: I started school last week, so sorry for the late.. ish chapter. And it's sort of short, but don't worry! I am almost finished with my 5th chapter! :D So, R&R!**

**~Joanne**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own HP or PJO.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>  
>I pulled out a small spray bottle and a drachma. I had to tell Stacey she couldn't IM me for a year. But how?<p>

_ AHA! I'll tell her that I'm going to a boarding school... As a professor to teach... Swimming?  
><em>  
>I sprayed the air, and I threw the drachma in. "Anastasia Chloe Monroe."<p>

I waited for her to accept the message. "Hey, Cele! What's up?"

"Hello, Stacey! I just want to ask you not to IM me for a year. I'm at a boarding school as a professor. I don't think people with be okay if a rainbow came up to me and talked."

She laughed. "Okay. Should I send letters?"

"Oh, send them to Aurora. She'll send them along with her letters." I'll tell Aurora later.

"Okay! I gotta go, my doorbell's ringing. Bye!"

"Bye, Stacey!"

She waved her hand through the mist, and the connection was interrupted. I sighed. I hated lying to Stacey, but what could I do? Say,"Hey, Stacey! I'm a witch!"? She'd ship me off to a asylum!

I sighed. I should get back to Audrey. I told her I went to get my Exploding Snap cards, but I guess I didn't pack them.

"Audrey! I couldn't find them!" I ran down the stairs, back to the Gryffindor common room.

"It's fine. We can play Wizard's Chess again. My white Queen is getting bored, so she keeps poking the King."

I laughed. "Go get your board before the King gets annoyed and smashes her."

We set the board quickly. We played, and she actually won this time. "Yes! Ha ha ha! I win! I win!" she sang. Audrey is very, very competitive.

After she finished gloating, she asked me a question.

"So what do you do over the summer?"

"Uh..." Crap. "I... Uh, I go to... Camp."

"Camp? What kind of camp?"

Oh, Merlin. What kind of camp? "Er... It's a... Muggle camp. My mom wants me to make friends with Muggles as well."

"Oh... So, did you make any friends?"

"Uh, yeah. But, the camp is in America, so I don't think I can go anymore."

"Oh, that's too bad. At least you can send letters."

"Yeah." Okay, disaster avoided. "Let's play another game. I think we have time before lunch."

"So, the Hogsmeade trip is coming up in two weeks," she said, moving a pawn.

"Wanna go get butterbeers?"

"You know what butterbeers are?" _Shit._

"Uh, yeah. There are butterbeers in America. And, I've been to Hogsmeade."

"Oh. So, I'm guessing you know Honeydukes?"

"Haven't you seen me pigging out on chocolate?" She laughed.

I took her pawn, and she glared.


	5. Hogsmeade and the Portrait

**A/N: edbjkwelgbgjkw. I am SO sorry! I already wrote the next chapter, so I'll post it after this! nzsbfskjvkut. Please forgive me! R&R?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own zip.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"MELAINA CHANG! HURRY YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I sighed and threw on my jacket.

I ran down the stairs, into the common room. "Calm down!" I said.

Now, if you're wondering why the Head Dorms lead to the Gryffindor common, they don't.

Well, they do, but only this year, unless the 2 Heads next year are also Gryffindors.

It's pretty fascinating. Dumbledore chooses the Head Boy and Girl, and then the Dorms move to another place more appealing for the Heads.

For example, this year, we have 2 Gryffindors as Heads. So, the stairs to and from the Dorms start and go to the common room. If the Heads are from different Houses, the Dorm transports itself to an area between the two commons.

Audrey stood at the bottom of the stairs, her hands on her hips. "Finally! You take decades!"

"Audrey, you've gone to Hogsmeade millions of times. And I only took 10 minutes, not 10 years!"

"Yeah, well—"

"Ronald! Hurry up? Aren't you excited to see the ancient village and famous buildings? Oh, and the Shrieking Shack!"

"I'm excited to get some Flying Whizbees and Licorice Wands and Chocolate Frogs! Bloody hell, Hermione, so you want to go sight-seeing?"

"Yes! The village of Hogsmeade is historical! Haven't you read the History of Magic book? It says Hogsmeade was—"

"Hermione, do you want to go or sit here and talk about how wonderful books are?"

"Hurry down then, Ronald!"

"My name is Ron, and I am coming!"

"Wow," I said, turning to Audrey. "You could be a Hermione."

"Did someone say my name?" Hermione walked over.

"Oh, it was nothing. So, you're going to Hogsmeade for the first time?"

"Yeah. Is it your first, as well?"

"Oh, no. I've gone a couple of times."

She looked suspiciously at me. "When?"

"Over the summer..." She was catching on. _I guess they don't call her the brightest witch of her time for nothing._

"Come on, Hermione, let's go!"

Ron had finally come out, taking Hermione's attention.

"Let's go then!" They both ran out of the common room, and Audrey and I were left standing.

"Let's go, too. I ran out of treats for Helia," I said.

She agreed, and we ran all the way there.

"I," Breathe. "Am," Breathe. "So," Breathe. "Tired!"

Audrey, being athletic, wasn't even a little tired. _Agh, I'm too old for this.'_

"Did you get money?"

I blanched. I didn't remember to get any money from Gringotts. _What if she follows me?_

"Er. No, I didn't."

"Oh. I'll wait at The Three Broomsticks for you."

_THANK MERLIN. _I nodded and went into Ollivander's. The other entrance/exit led to Diagon Alley, where Gringotts was located.

"Key?" One of the goblins asked.

I fumbled with my purse and finally extracted my small gold vault key.

"Ah, Miss Jang, follow me."

I grabbed a few Galleons, a couple of Sickles, and plenty of Knuts.

Going back through Ollivander's, he said,"Ash and Unicorn Hair, 13 inches, Hard, am I not correct?"

"Yeah, that's my wand," I said. "I have to get going, bye!"

"Ah, yes, good bye."

I walked into The Three Broomsticks, seeing Audrey eating a Cheese Cauldron. "Sorry for being so slow!" I said, joining her at the table.

"It's alright. Want some?" She gestured at the food.

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

I ordered a butterbeer and waited for her to finish.

"Okay, let's go to Honeydukes!" I said.

We bought tons of candy. You'd think being 21 would give me some self-restraint.

"Can we go to Eeylops Owl Emporium? I need to get owl treats."

"Right, right. I do, too."

The place had a musky scent. Frogs ribbited, and cats yowled. The owls let out quiet "hoo"s as they slept. We went through rows of cats, frogs, and owls until we got to the treats. There were flies, dead and still whizzing around. There were different flavored cat nibbles.

For owls, they had an assortment of flavors. Mice(most popular), original(bland but cheap), bug(Helia rather liked the crickets), and bacon.

I stared at the bag, trying to see if my eyes were fooling me or not. 'Bacon? What the hell?' I wondered if it sincerely tasted like bacon and shuddered when I tried to imagine eating it.

I just grabbed 2 bags of mice flavored, and Audrey grabbed 3.

"Seranie goes through them fast."

We took a butterbeer each and went to see the Shrieking Shack. I had seen it and heard the story before, but I let Audrey tell it again.

The shack was dirty, to be blunt. It was dilapidated, moss starting to creep up in the cracks of the door. The door was moldy and could be easily kicked open, if the door wasn't already ajar. We tentatively walked in. The old, faded out , red carpet was shredded. The Shrieking Shack smelled like the forest, earthy. Some of the glassware was shattered, others precariously hanging off the edge. The small, wooden table was on its side, almost broken in half. The lone chair was also broken, three of its legs snapped. We carefully advanced through and went inside the bedroom.

The bed's sheets were torn in many places. It looked like someone had gripped the sheets and shredded the blankets into pieces. The headboard was snapped in half. It looked like the house had survived many ghosts, but I knew that it could easily fall. Hit one weak point, and it would fall... Like dominoes.

A shiver went down my spine. Audrey had separated from me. I heard her scream, and my hand flew to my wand. "Audrey!" I ran to the source of the sound, the kitchen. I saw her sprawled on the moldy floor.

"Oh, hi. Mind helping me here?" I stared blankly at her until I realized she had her foot stuck in a floorboard.

"Oh! _Diffindo!_" I made the hole bigger, and she crawled out. "Let's go back to the castle. The feast will begin soon."

After tucking in, all the Gryffindors headed to the commonroom. The moving crowd suddenly stopped, and I almost crashed into someone. "Audrey, I'm going to go see what's going on, okay?"

She nodded and tried to peer over some people's heads."Excuse me," I said.

I saw Percy threading throught the crowd. I finally made it to the portrait.

"Oh my gods," I breathed out. I gulped and turned. "Someone get Dumbledore," I said, forgetting to address him properly.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

In a matter of minutes, Dumbledore was walking swiftly to the torn portrait. Strips of the garden in the canvas was scattered on the floor. The Fat Lady had probably fled, seeing as she was not in the destroyed pieces. McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurried to Dumbledore.

"We need to find her." Dumbledore instructed Professor McGonagall to tell Filch to search all the paintings for her.

The giggling voice of Peeves sounded. "You'll be lucky!"

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore's voice was calm.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful." He was giggling, until he saw the stern look on Dumbledores face. "Poor thing."

"Did she say who did it?"

"Oh, yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

My face blanched, my heart dropping._ Sirius Black is in Hogwarts. _

All the houses were led to the Great Hall. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle. I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall, and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately. Send word with one of the ghosts." Dumbledore was half-way out the doors when he said,"Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." With a flick of his wand, the four long tables were leaned against the wall and hundreds of soft, purple sleeping bags appeared. "Sleep well."

Dumbledore left, and the chatter immediately started. "Everyone in their sleeping bags! Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" Everyone began to get his or her purple sleeping bag and picked a spot with their friends.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. The hall had quieted down to audible whispers.

Once in a while, a few teachers would check in on us. I walked in between the sleeping bags. A 1st year Hufflepuff was frightened by the stories she heard about Sirius Black being in the castle. I awkwardly patted her back and comforted her.

I leaned against a wall, exhausted. A hand touched my shoulder, and I whipped around, pointing my wand at the person's throat. I realized it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry Professor!"

"It is alright, Melaina." He nodded at me and went to the group of teachers a little off.

"I saw that."

I turned around, seeing Lupin with a smile that never reached his eyes.

"Bleh," I said. He gave a small laugh and went to join the Headmaster.

**A/N: Remember Melaina Chang is an alias for Celestia Jang.**


	6. Fear

**A/N: Here's the 6th chapter I promised! Heh... R&R!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer: I own everything. Minus everything.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>  
>"Help! Help!" A crying first year ran into me, screaming.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"A-a giant s-spider in t-the c-closet!"

"Which closet?"

"T-that one!"

She pointed at a closed closet not far off. I opened the doors with my wand at ready.

But what jumped out was not a giant spider. It was a boggart in the closet that turned into a manticore. The first year ran off again, screaming for help.

Millions of memories passed through my eyes. The manticore split in half, one half changing into somebody, and the other stayed a manticore.

I recognized the blood-streaked body. "Brian!" I watched as the manticore rip his body to shreds.

All I could do was watch, transfixed in horror. I was in tears, shaking from my sobs.

I remembered that horrible day.

_"You guys, are you sure we should go this way?" I saw something move in the corner of my eye. "Brian! Move!"_

Too late. Two manticores ambushed us. Brian was knocked unconscious. "Stacey, be careful!"

I saw Stacey fall to the ground. "No!"

I ran from the manticore I was fighting to finish off Stacey's. When the golden dust reached the ground, I turned to watch Brian's body being ripped and torn.

I shook myself out of my state. I was curled up in a ball against the wall, trying to distance myself from Brian and the manticore.

I picked up my forgotten wand. But before I could try _Ridikkulus_, someone stepped in front of me and did it.

I could see from the side the boggart had changed. A glass ball? No... Moon? That couldn't be it. Who would be afraid of the moon? Before I could guess more, the boggart was banished.

I stood up shakily to see my savior. "Professor Lupin?"

My tears had long stopped, but no doubt my eyes were red.

"Follow me," he said in a kind voice.

He took me to his quarters and told me to take a seat. He had a large array of books. There was even a stack of dusty books on the table across from me.

"Tea?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure."

He handed me a white mug. I took it gratefully and poured the scalding liquid down my throat. It hurt, but it warmed me up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Are you sure? It's always better to talk about these things, but you don't have to."

I took in a deep breath. "It's just that he was my best friend. And, I-I had to w-watch him d-die. Sometimes I wish I was normal."

"Being a witch isn't that bad—"

"But, I'm not just a—" I bit my bottom lip. I almost told him. I almost blurted out I was a demigod.

"You're not just a witch? What do you mean?" He had a worried look. Strangely, I wanted to tell him. I wanted to tell somebody. But I couldn't.

"I can't say," I said quietly.

I looked up to see kindness in his eyes. He didn't question anymore. "I understand."

_No, you don't._

I checked my watch. It was almost time for dinner. "I should go."

"You're right. It's almost time for supper."

He escorted me to the Great Hall. When I sat down, I heard the jeering from the Slytherins.

"What happened?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, those gits keep saying you're afraid of a cat," George said.

Audrey took a seat next to me. "A cat?"

"My boggart is a manticore. I don't know where they got cat."

"Are you okay?"

"I saw my dead best friend die again! How would you feel?" I snapped.

They all shut up, but the sneering Slytherins kept going. I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up. "Ooh! Is widdle Chang going to cry?" The whole table burst into laughter. I just... exploded.

"I just watched my best friend die again by a freaking manticore. What would you do if you saw your best friend die again? And then watch a manticore shred the lifeless body to pieces? You wouldn't do anything because you don't have best friends! Do you know why? Because you're all hateful little gits!" I spat, and I stormed out of the Great Hall.

**A/N: Remember Melaina Chang is an alias for Celestia Jang.**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm revamping Seventh Year Again. I just don't really have much to go on anymore. So, I'm changing it up a bit. (: **Don't fret, I'm going to post the new and improved chapter one soon.** I promise.

It's just that school and test and quizzes and _ALGEBRA _is getting on my nerves. I have to spend so much time on it, oh my god.


End file.
